Medical devices including one or more electronic components have been proposed for use with various medical procedures. For example, in some cases, a medical device may be used to monitor a physiological parameter of a subject and/or control delivery of a therapy to the subject. Such medical devices typically include a printed circuit board, which may include integrated and/or discrete electronic components, and a power source. Size, shape, biocompatibility, and protection of medical device components from moisture are considerations when determining how to package components into a medical device.